Just Once
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place after Todd returns from Ireland.   He and Blair are separated and battling for Starr's custody.   Blair is expecting Patrick's child.   Subplot Blair/Patrick & Marty/Patrick
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*Patrick and Blair*~

With shaking fingers, she picked the phone and called the one person who had been there for her through everything. He always listened, always cared, and he had never let her down. "Patrick, I need you. Please come over," she said in a soft, pleading voice.

"Blair? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Is it the baby?'

"No, Patrick. The baby's fine. It's Starr. Todd kidnapped my little girl," Blair said with a sob.

"I'll be right there," Patrick replied, hanging up the phone and leaving Antonio's party so he could go to Blair's side.

As he drove in the car over to Dorian's, Patrick thought of the strange night it had been. He and Marty had gone to Antonio's party with the intention of having a little fun, but the festivities had barely started when Marty's beeper urgently went off. "I gotta get that," she had said. She rushed off to phone the hospital, but had not come back. Alone at the party, Patrick wasn't having all that much fun. Then came the call from Blair. What had Todd done now? He really despised that man. He was always causing trouble for everyone, especially Marty and Blair. How he had gotten tangled up in this mess, he did not know. He guessed it was due to the fact that he had been seeing Todd's widow after Todd's supposed death. When Todd had "came back from the dead," he had walked in on Patrick and his wife making love. Todd hated his guts after that. Todd wanted revenge. And then there was Marty. Patrick had shared a brief romantic moment with her in Ireland, but nothing much had become of it, considering Marty had returned to the states and had married Dylan Moody. That marriage didn't last, so now Marty was free to date again. Despite his complicated relationship with Blair and her being pregnant with their son, Patrick had been seeing Marty. They weren't officially dating, but they definitely had a strong attraction. Todd didn't much like Patrick's intimacy with Marty either. In fact, Todd was always throwing him hateful scowls. Todd and Marty had a past together that Patrick couldn't even begin to understand the connnection that yet existed between them. But Patrick knew that Todd Manning was bad news. He had raped Marty four years ago and had kidnapped his own daughter Starr from Blair not even a few weeks ago. And now it would seem he had done it again.

When Patrick got to Dorian's, Blair was in tears. She opened the door for him and went right into his arms, pressing her face against his strong chest. "Ohhh Patrick, Todd came and got Starr, and he was supposed to bring her back, but he's more than a half-hour late, and I'm so worried. What if he kidnapped her again?" Blair said in a rush.

Holding Blair in his arms, Patrick tried to soothe her. Bo Buchanan was there, taking a statement from Dorian. "You mustn't worry, Blair. The police will find Starr. You'll get your little girl back," Patrick said as he kissed the top of Blair's head and caressed her back softly.

He could hear Dorian going on and on to Bo about Todd being a dangerous man and a convicted rapist. "Todd has no business being alone with that baby! He's kidnapped her before!" Dorian cried out.

"I'll put an APB out on Todd," Bo said as he went to make the call.

Hearing her aunt's ranting, Blair was close to hysterical. "I can't lose my baby girl. What has Todd done with her?" Blair sobbed as Patrick tried to console her.

"Try to calm down, Blair. This isn't good for the baby," Patrick gently reminded, softly caressing her rounded tummy where their unborn son lie.

"Brendan's fine, Patrick. It's Starr I worry about now..." Blair said as a tear rushed down her face. "This is all Marty's fault!"

"How could this be Margaret's fault?" Patrick asked dumbfounded.

"Because she sat there on the witness stand as a character witness for Todd, saying how he's a wonderful father and all of that B.S. And now look what's happened; the court allowed him an unsupervised visit and he didn't come back with MY little girl!" Blair cried out. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. I am her mother, and I just KNOW my little girl is in trouble."

~*Todd and Marty*~

Marty was having a strange night as well. She had gone to Antonio's party with Patrick in hopes of having a great time. It had been a long, tiring day at hospital, so getting out and having some fun would have been a much-welcome reward. But it wasn't to be. They hadn't been at the party long when Marty's beeper had gone off. "I wonder what that could be..." Marty said to Patrick as she did not recognize the number.

"Excuse me. I better go check on this emergency," she said before hurrying off to make the call.

Marty stepped into the hallway and approached the pay phone there on the wall. She picked up the receiver and began dialing the number on her beeper. Suddenly someone grabbed the phone from her forcefully, placing it on the hook. She turned around, seeing Todd standing behind her, his body looming over hers.

Marty's eyes went wide, feeling the heat of Todd's body considering they were standing that close. "Todd, you scared me to death-," she gasped.

"Marty, I need your help," Todd said urgently. "It's Starr..."

Todd's eyes were wild with fear. His little girl meant the world to him. Marty knew he adored his baby, so that is why she had stood as his character witness at the custody trial. It wasn't fair that Blair was trying to take his little girl away. Todd was doing a wonderful job with Starr. Marty would do anything to help Todd keep Starr, even if it meant battling Blair in court.

"Marty, you have to come with me," Todd implored. "Starr is sick..."

"Okay, Todd, let's go," Marty agreed, sensing the urgency of the situation. She went outside with him into the cold Jauary evening air and walked with him the short distance to his limo. There she found his driver Fred looking after an extremely fussy baby Starr.

Todd took Starr into his arms to cuddle her as Marty climbed in the back of the limo with Todd and his little girl. "Marty, she's sick. She's got a fever and she won't stop crying..." Todd said in a worried voice as he held his baby girl.

"Hi Starr," Marty said, smiling at the precious little girl. "Let me see her, Todd."

Todd gently passed his little girl over to Marty and as she reached for Starr, her fingers brushed against Todd's. Her eyes locked with his as sparks of electricity shot through her at just that simple touch. Marty sucked in her breath, seeing that Todd was effected as well. She then placed her attention on Starr, hearing the wheezing sound of the baby's cry. Starr was definitely running a high fever and was having trouble breathing as she continued to cry. Marty wasn't sure what was wrong without running tests, but the little girl was certainly in great need of medical attention.

Marty reached for her cell phone, but Todd immediately stopped her. "Who are you calling, Marty?" he demanded.

"I'm calling Patrick to tell him I won't be coming back to Antonio's party. We have to get your baby to the hospital."

"No, don't call Patrick. He'll tell Blair, and she's going to blame this whole thing on me. Just tell me what's wrong with Starr and we will get her some medicine at the drug store or something. She doesn't need to go to the hospital."

"Todd, your baby has a very high fever and I don't know what's wrong..."

Then she placed a call to have someone at the party let Patrick know she had a medical emergency and she would meet up with him later. Todd looked incredibly worried after Marty had ended the call. "Medical emergency?" Todd gasped. "What's wrong with Starr?"

"I don't know, Todd. Let's get her to the hospital, so I can thoroughly examine her," Marty suggested. "Tell your driver to take us there now."

Starr was fussing in Marty's arms as she tried to cuddle the baby and give her a bottle of juice. Looking away from Starr and Marty, Todd said urgently to Fred, "Drive us to Llanview hospital right away."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*Todd and Marty*~

Marty entered the hospital followed by Todd who was carrying an extremely fussy baby Starr. Marty found an empty exam room where she could examine the baby. "Marty, what's wrong with Starr?" Todd asked as he gently set the 22-month-old baby girl down on the exam table. Starr was crying unhappily as Todd stayed at her side. Marty glanced at Todd as she grabbed a stethoscope and her other medical equipment.

"I'm not sure yet, Todd. But maybe I'll know more after I take look at her," Marty replied, seeing how worried Todd looked as he gently caressed Starr's hair to soothe her.

As Todd kept an arm around Starr, Marty began to examine the little girl. Starr whimpered as Marty listened to her lung sounds and shone a light in each of her ears. "No ear infection," Marty announced. "But I don't like the way her lungs sound. I think we need to call Dr. Sands and Dr. Wolek in here to take a look at her."

"What? You're a doctor. I don't want anyone else to care for Starr but you," protested Todd.

"Todd, be reasonable. Your little girl is very sick. She has a high fever and her lungs are not free and clear. We need to start testing now," Marty insisted. Knowing she was right, Todd relented.

Soon, both Dr. Sands and Dr. Larry Wolek had entered the room. As the other two doctors examined Starr and began running the tests, Marty said to Todd, "You need to call Blair. Starr's very sick, and her mother needs to be here."

"Blair? No, she's going to blame this on me," Todd said with a scowl.

"Todd, you did nothing wrong. Starr was sick, and you got her medical attention right away. Blair has no reason to blame you," Marty told him.

"I don't want to talk to Blair," Todd grumbled.

"I'll call her then," Marty offered. Since Todd made no move to stop her, Marty quickly gave a call to Blair. Meanwhile, Todd was standing at Starr's side as a nurse came in to take blood.

"Do you really have to stick her with needles and make her cry?" Todd demanded, not taking it well when the medical staff had to restrain his little girl and withdraw two vials of blood for testing.

Once again, Marty came to the rescue when she saw how agitated Todd had become. "Todd, let's go out in the hallway a moment," she coaxed, leading him right outside the exam room. She had to get him prepared for what was to come next.

"They are taking Starr in for an x-ray next so her lungs can be checked," Marty explained. "And they will send the blood to the lab to check for any sign of infection. Until then, try to remain calm. I talked to Dorian, and she said Patrick and Blair are heading over right away."

"Patrick?" Todd grumbled. "Why the hell is he coming here?"

Marty shrugged considering last she had knew Patrick had been at Antonio's party. "Marty, I just want Starr to be okay," Todd said as he looked forlorn and vulnerable due to the distress he felt concerning his daughter.

"Hopefully this is nothing serious, and Starr will be able to go home again tonight," Marty tried to reassure him. Glancing over at the exam room where they were prepping his daughter for an x-ray, Todd wasn't convinced. He'd never seen Starr this sick before. Something told him he wouldn't be taking his little girl home anytime soon.

~*Patrick and Blair*~

Patrick and Blair were on their way to the hospital in Patrick's car. "Ohhh my God, what has Todd done to my little girl?" Blair cried out. "Todd took Starr for one night... and now she's in the hospital!"

"Try not to worry, Blair. Margaret's there. Your little girl is in good hands," Patrick said to her as he did everything in his power to comfort her.

"Margaret? I hate Marty, and I don't want her touching my little girl!" Blair cried out, nearly going hysterical.

"Please Blair, you need to calm down," Patrick said soothingly. "Not just for Starr, but for Brendan..."

Blair placed her hand on her rounded stomach and gently caressed the mound that was she and Patrick's unborn son. "Alright, Patrick. I'll try to stay calm... but when I see Todd, I don't know how I can keep myself from giving him hell. Because of him, my little girl is in the hospital."

"I know you're upset, Blair, but try not to make scene. You don't want to upset Starr."

Listening to Patrick, Blair attempted to calm down. Moments later, they arrived at the hospital, and Patrick parked the car. Holding Blair's hand in his, they walked into the hospital together.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

As Patrick and Blair walked down the hallway, they came face to face with Todd and Marty. "Where is she? Where's Starr?" Blair cried out.

"They just took her down to radiology for an x-ray-," Marty began to explain.

Before Marty could say anything further, Blair approached Todd and smacked him sharply across the chest. "This is your all fault, Todd!" she accused. "What did you do to MY little girl?"

Blair was screaming, and Patrick had to practically pry her off Todd. "Blair, calm down," Patrick warned.

"What did you do, Todd? What did you do?" Blair was sobbing.

Wordlessly Todd just stood there, glaring at both Patrick and Blair. "Isn't anyone going to tell me what's wrong with my daughter?" Blair demanded.

Marty sighed deeply, annoyed with Blair's outburst. "Blair, Todd did nothing wrong. Starr wasn't feeling well, so he brought her to me so I could take a look at her. She has a fever, so we brought her here to the hospital. Dr. Sands and Dr. Wolek are doing tests right now. We should know more soon," said Marty.

"Starr was fine until Todd took off with her on that unsupervised visit. She was just fine!" Blair exclaimed. "I want to see my little girl!"

Turning away, Todd went to lean up against a wall. His worry for Starr continued to increase as he listened to Blair wail. He couldn't look at her in her pregnant state, knowing she carried Patrick's child. He could barely stand the sight of her as images of the two of them fucking on the living room floor kept bombarding his mind.

"Blair, let's go sit down..." Patrick suggested, taking her hand and leading her over to a nearby bench in the hallway. As Patrick spoke to her gently, Blair eventually began to calm down. Marty just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Patrick was totally absorbed in Blair. Although Marty and Patrick were an unofficial couple, there was no denying his strong bond to Blair considering Blair was pregnant with his child.

Despite her discomfort with the situation, Marty was deeply concerned for Todd. "Todd," she spoke softly, brushing her fingers ever-so-lightly against his shoulder. Todd recoiled as if she had burned him.

"You heard Blair. This is my fault, Marty. Everything I touch turns to dust," he said as he turned to look at her with a sorrowful expression. "My own daughter is better off without me." With those words, Todd walked away, leaving Marty to stand there feeling helpless. She wanted to call him back, but she was unable to find her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*Patrick and Blair*~

Blair had been leaning wearily against Patrick's broad shoulder when Dr. Larry Wolek called out to her from the exam room. "Blair, you can come in and see Starr now," Dr. Wolek said.

Standing quickly, Blair was anxious to see her baby daughter, but at that moment she realized Todd was no where in sight. Scanning the hallway for Marty, Patrick noticed that she too had vanished. Getting to his feet, Patrick took Blair's hand in his. "Let's go in and see your little girl," he said.

"Where did Todd go?" Blair asked. "Doesn't he even care about his little girl at all?"

"Who knows where Todd went," said Patrick with a deep, annoyed sigh. Wrapping his arm around Blair, Patrick guided her into the exam room where Dr. Sands and Dr. Wolek were caring for Starr.

"How is my little girl?" Blair asked in a worried voice as she lay a comforting hand on Starr's back. The 22-month-old baby girl lay resting in a steel baby crib, exhausted from all the medical testing and the entire ordeal.

"I'm afraid the x-rays indicate pneumonia, Blair," Dr. Wolek explained. "We've started her on a strong antibotic to fight the infection. She needs to stay here in the hospital so we can monitor her and make sure she's responding well to the medication."

Tears came to Blair's eyes, seeing the IV hooked up to Starr. Her baby girl was pale and sick, but right now resting comfortably in the crib. "Is she going to be alright?" Blair asked with worry.

"We're doing all we can for her, Mrs. Manning," said Dr. Sands. "We are waiting on a few more tests to come back, because we have discovered Starr's white blood cell count is very low."

"What does that mean?" Blair asked in alarm. "What's wrong with my little girl?"

"We aren't sure yet, Blair... but as I said, we are going to do all we can for her," answered Larry.

"Ohhh myyy God," Blair cried out, looking at Patrick. Something was seriously wrong with her baby; and where the hell was Todd? How could he have just walked off like that, considering Starr was so sick?

Patrick wrapped his arms around Blair, holding her close and offering her his strength and support. Tenderly he brushed a kiss against the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. He looked down at little Starr, silently praying that Blair's baby girl would be alright. "Try to stay calm, Blair. I'm right here... and I'd never leave you," Patrick promised. Considering Blair was almost eight months pregnant, Patrick was concerned about Blair's fragile state. Would so much stress cause Blair to go into premature labor? Starr had been born over two months early, so Blair had been warned to relax and take it easy in her current pregnancy.

Blair took Starr's tiny hand in hers, gazing down lovingly at her sweet little girl. "I love you, Starr. Please get well," Blair said to her daughter. She leaned into Patrick, so glad for his presence. Whenever she needed him most, he had been there for her without fail. As he wrapped his arms around her, Blair felt the warmth and safety of his touch. "Thank you, Patrick," she said as together they kept watch over sick little Starr.

~*Todd and Marty*~

Marty headed down the hallway in search of Todd. The door which led to the chapel was slightly ajar, and she caught a glimpse of Todd as he sat within a pew. Not wanting to disturb him, she entered quietly as he recited aloud "The Lord's Prayer." Todd Manning was praying? Marty was surprised, but also in a deep state of awe. Todd was praying with all his heart as he truly wanted his daughter's health to be restored. There was no doubt he was giving the prayer his all.

Suddenly then he stopped short, just a few words away from having completed the prayer. His gaze moved to the cross upon the wall. "You know, I probably shouldn't even bother. You wouldn't listen to me anyway," he said, a hint of anger within his voice. "I just wanna know, why are you doing this to me; to Starr? She's just a baby. A sweet, innocent baby girl. She's never done anything wrong."

"It's me you want. Not her. Take me instead," Todd implored.

"I know I have done terrible things. I know I don't deserve to live. Leave Starr alone. Don't make me pay through her," Todd continued.

"Please don't make my daughter pay for my sins."

Todd finished speaking as he sat there quietly, looking down at his hands. They were folded as if in prayer as a dark scowl remained upon his face. "Todd?" Marty called out softly.

Todd stood up quickly, turning around to see Marty standing there at the rear of the chapel. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Were you listening to-?"

Marty nodded. "Yes, I heard everything... and you're wrong," she stated.

"What do you mean, I'm wrong?" he grumbled.

"Starr, isn't sick because of anything you did, Todd, I know it. And she didn't get sick because God wants to punish you either."

Todd didn't look convinced. Anger darkened his features, but more than that; he looked hurt. "It's justice, Marty. I did something terrible to you... and now something terrible is happening to me. My little girl is very sick."

"I love her so much. If anything happens to her, I don't think I can..." His voice breaking, Todd was unable to complete his sentence. He turned away as he didn't want Marty to see his tears.

"Todd, please, listen to me," Marty implored. "Yes, you hurt me, but that's in the past now. You've changed, and you're an amazing dad to Starr. You're so wonderful with her. That's why I stood up for you on the witness stand and told the judge you need to be with your little girl. She needs you right now. Starr needs her daddy. Please go to her, Todd."

Looking at Marty, seeing the tears shining in her dark-blue eyes, Todd knew she meant every word. "Alright," he said softly, almost reluctantly.

"Blair's in there with her now," Marty said as together she and Todd left the chapel. At the mention of Blair's name, Todd visably tensed. As much as he adored his little girl, he didn't relish seeing her mother. Marty stood outside as Todd went in to see his daughter.

~*Todd and Blair*~

When Todd walked into the room, Patrick quietly excused himself. "I'll just be out in the hallway, Blair, talking to Margaret," Patrick said, giving Blair one last comforting hug before walking out.

Todd shot Patrick an angry glare, glad that at least one of the two offending people in the room was leaving. As soon as Patrick had left, Blair let Todd have it. "Our daughter has pneumonia! She's a very sick little girl... and how could you just walk off like that?" Blair said harshly. "My God, Todd, don't you even care about our daughter at all?"

"Of course I care," Todd said defensively. "But I wasn't just gonna stand there and let you accuse me of making Starr sick."

"It's hard seeing her like this," Todd spoke as he looked down at Starr who was resting in the crib, attached to an IV. "I needed to get away for a little bit... to clear my head."

Looking down at her sick little girl, huge tears filled Blair's amber eyes. "Todd, I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to her..."

"The doctors are giving her medicine. She's going to be alright, Blair," Todd tried to reassure her, but something told him that Starr had a major battle ahead. Looking down at his precious little girl, Todd hoped Starr was strong enough to withstand whatever it was that was making her so very ill.

"What do you know, Todd?" Blair snapped at him. "You're not a doctor. And you're not even that great of a father. When Starr got sick, you just walked off and deserted her."

Todd gave her a wounded look, very close to losing his temper. "For Starr's sake, keep your bitchy comments to yourself, Blair. We are her parents. She needs us now, so let's just try to get along."

Blair retreated to the other side of the crib, gazing down at her baby girl. She wanted to lash out at Todd, blaming him for everything that had went wrong since he had gone to Ireland. Because he had took off to help Marty, Blair had given birth to a premature baby Starr all on her own. Always it came down to Todd's obsession for Marty. Now they were all paying the price. When Blair had thought Todd had died, she had moved on with Patrick. And when Todd had returned, finding his wife in another man's arms, their marriage had crumbled. All because of Marty. God, how Blair hated her.

~*Patrick and Marty*~

"What did the doctor say?" Marty asked when Patrick entered the hallway.

"Starr has pneumonia. And something else might be wrong; they are doing more tests. Something to do with her white blood cells," Patrick answered.

"Ohhh, no..." Marty gasped, going into Patrick's arms. She was so worried now and emotionally drained after her discussion with Todd. She really needed Patrick to hold her.

"Margaret, are you alright?" Patrick asked worriedly, moving back a fraction to look at her.

Marty let out a heavy sigh, pressing herself against Patrick's broad chest. In the strength of his embrace, she could almost tell herself that everything would be okay. When he held her, sometimes she could forget for a moment the longing within her own heart. "Just hold me, Patrick," Marty spoke softly.

Banding his arms around her tightly, Patrick drew Marty into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*Patrick and Blair*~

Tears fell from Blair's eyes as she thought of the devastating diagnosis her daughter had just been given. Aplastic Anemia. The doctors had tried to explain to her what the diagnosis meant, but the gravity of her daughter's illness was all Blair could seem to comprehend. Her little girl was going to die. They had to find a donor and fast or Starr would die.

All family and friends had been tested, but with no luck. Larry had said that the best donor would be a sibling, but right now, Starr didn't have a sibling. Placing her hand on her rounded stomach, Blair knew what she must ask Patrick. He too stood in the hallway of Llanview Hospital, looking haggard from lack of sleep. They were all surviving on so little rest. Blair was dead on her feet.

"Patrick, if we don't find a match quickly, my little girl could die," Blair said as she went into his arms. "If I lose Starr, I lose my reason for living."

Holding Blair closely, Patrick caressed her hair. Pulling back from her a fraction, he gazed tenderly in her eyes. "You're not going to lose Starr," he said in a whisper.

"You don't know that..."

"Maybe Brendan could save his older sister," said Patrick as they both knew what had to be done.

Dr. Sands said a test could be preformed and hopefully Brendan would turn out to be a match for Starr. "Are you sure, Patrick?" Blair asked as she gazed into his amazing brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said as he brushed his lips softly against hers.

~*Todd and Marty*~

Todd had been crazed with pain ever since he had heard the news. His daughter was gravely ill, and she may die. His first response was anger. It seethed through him, making him react violently. Unfortunately it was Marty who had received the impact of his fury. The doctors had been telling him unsettling information about his daughter's health, so he had taken all of his frustrations out on Marty.

Hurtful things had been said, and now Todd deeply regretted it. The anger was dissipating, and all that was left was tremendous pain. Marty wasn't responsible for his pain, and all she had done was support him since Starr had become ill. Todd knew he owed her a huge apology for lashing out at her so unjustly. He knew deep down that Marty wasn't responsible for any of his distress... yet even so, he had unleashed his anger upon the one person who had been there for him throughout this entire nightmare. Todd knew it was time he went to Marty and apologized.

"Marty, I need to talk to you," he said as he saw her leaving Larry's office.

"What is it now, Todd?" Marty asked as she attempted to brush passed him and escape whatever he might throw at her.

"Listen, Marty. This isn't easy... for me," he said hesitantly as it was extremely difficult for him to make an apology. It just wasn't in Todd Manning's nature to admit his fallacies.

Marty stopped in her tracks, her eyes going huge when she realized what Todd was about to do. "Marty, I'm sorry," he told her as he meant it with all his heart.

"I said some things I should not have said. I hurt you, and I didn't really mean it," he went on to say. "You've been wonderful through all of this; since the moment that Starr became sick, and I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

Marty was speechless for a moment as she stared at Todd. "Did Todd Manning just apologize?" she finally managed to get out.

Todd nodded, his expression contrite. "I've already hurt you enough, haven't I?" he breathed.

"Todd, I don't really blame you..." she said as she lightly placed her hand upon his arm. "You've been through so much lately. And all I want is for Starr to get better."

Todd knew she was sincere as tears shone in her beautiful dark-blue eyes. "Will she...? Get better?" Todd murmured.

"She will if I have anything to say about it," responded Marty.

~*Minutes Later*~

Patrick and Blair had just told Dr. Sands and Dr. Anderson that they agreed to have testing done upon their unborn son in hopes that Brendan would be a match for Starr. A long needle would be inserted into Blair's abdomen and blood would be drawn from Brendan's umbilical cord for testing. Blair was nervous, but also hopeful. Patrick knew this was the right thing to do, but his fears were great. Brendan wasn't due to be born for another six weeks, and the testing could possibly cause Blair to go into premature labor. Patrick hoped and prayed his son wouldn't be born too early.

"Come on, Blair. Let's go find Todd and let him know what we've decided," Patrick spoke as he wrapped his arm around Blair and led her through the hallways of hospital.

They came upon Todd and Marty standing outside Larry's office. "We need to talk to you, Todd," Blair said to her husband.

"What's this about?" Todd demanded as he shot Patrick an angry glare.

"Patrick and I have decided to have Brendan tested to see if he's a possible match to be Starr's bone marrow donor," Blair explained. "Dr. Anderson is going to do the procedure tomorrow morning. Hopefully Brendan will be a match."

Todd stood there, visibly surprised by this latest development. Marty's gaze was locked on Patrick and Blair who were leaning against one another, Patrick's arm wrapped around Blair for support. As each day passed, Blair and Patrick had seemed to grow that much closer. It was as though Patrick had forgotten that he and Marty had been unofficially dating one another. All of his attention was now absorbed with Blair and their unborn child.

"I hope we get some answers and the kid turns out to be a match," said Todd as he was incredibly hopeful despite his mixed feelings about Blair's pregnancy. He still couldn't look at her growing stomach without a wrenching pain deep inside. Her pregnancy was a huge reminder of what he saw as Blair's betrayal. Every time he laid eyes on Patrick Thornhart, all Todd could think about was how Blair had given herself to another man when he had been gravely injured in Ireland.

"Me, too. We all gotta hope and pray that this is the answer... and Starr will be survive this ordeal," responded Blair.

~*The Next Morning*~

Blair was in the operating room having the procedure to withdraw a small amount of blood from Brendan's umbilical cord. Unfortunately, it wasn't going well in the OR. Meanwhile, Patrick and Todd were arguing. Todd accused Patrick of caring about no one else but his unborn son. Many hateful words were exchanged just as Marty walked in during the middle of the confrontation. She was unsettled by what she had heard when she entered the room, but moreover, she was concerned about Blair. She informed Todd and Patrick that Blair had just had an extreme allergic reaction to the anesthetic she had been given during the procedure.

"Is Blair going to be alright?" Todd demanded.

"How is Brendan?" Patrick asked.

"Blair is in good hands. The doctors are doing all they can for her and the baby," Marty assured them.

"You two need to stop arguing immediately. This isn't helping anyone," she scolded.

"When can I see Blair? I need to know that our son is alright," Patrick spoke urgently.

Marty frowned, brushing her long blond curls back from her face. She knew she was second-best. Patrick's main concern was always Blair and the baby. "Hopefully you can see Blair soon," she responded as she watched Todd pacing with worry. With no doubt, they had all been through a lot since Starr had become ill. They were all ready for this nightmare to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*~Llanview Hospital~*~

Blair was still in the hospital as she was slightly weak from the testing that had been conducted on Brendan's cord blood. Patrick stayed by her side, holding her hand, much to Todd's dismay. Patrick was the father of her baby, but Todd was still her husband, so he didn't like the man he considered to be his greatest enemy always hovering around. Dr. Andersen and Dr. Sands called everyone into Blair's hospital room with news of the test results. Thankfully Brendan and Blair were both going to be fine despite the scare they had experienced in the operating room.

"Blair, good news. You can go on home today. Both you and the baby are going to be fine," Dr. Sands told her patient.

"That's great news. But-but what about the test results?" Blair asked. "Is Brendan a match for Starr?"

"That's what we wanted to discuss with you..." said Dr. Andersen. "We just got the results back..."

"Well, what IS the result?" Todd demanded. "Is my little girl going to be okay?"

"The news is good," responded Dr. Andersen. "The baby is a match."

Blair let out a squeel of delight, squeezing Patrick's hand. "Ohhh thank God!" she gasped. "As soon as Brendan's born, the cord blood can used in Starr's transplant, right?"

"Yes," Dr. Sands answered. "But we'd like to speak privately with you and Mr. Thornhart..."

"Dr. Saybrooke and Mr. Manning, will you please step outside a moment?" Dr. Andersen asked kindly.

"What?" Todd said in a growl. "Why do I have to step outside? It's my daughter's life we are talking about here. I'm NOT stepping outside."

"Come on, Todd," Marty said as she lightly touched his arm and tried to coax him out into the hall with her.

Todd glanced at Marty, a scowl still upon his face. "Fuck this," he said under his breath as he reluctantly went out in the hall with Marty.

~*~Todd and Marty~*~

"What are they talking about in there?" Todd hissed as he and Marty stood out in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity.

"I am sure it has something to do with Brendan," Marty said with a heavy sigh as she wasn't liking this anymore than Todd. Recently, Patrick had given all of his concentration and affection to Blair and the baby. All Patrick could think about was his son. Marty hated feeling as though she was second-best.

"I'm glad the kid's going to be a match, but I hate all this bullshit," Todd snarled. "Your hairy boyfriend should have kept his hands off MY wife."

"You better just accept it, Todd. Blair and Patrick are having a baby," Marty said as she didn't look at all happy about it. Although she wasn't as vocal as Todd, she hated this just as much as he did.

Todd looked like he was going to upchuck. "Everytime I think of that baby... all I can think about is that moment I caught them FUCKING on my living room floor. Makes me sick," Todd said with a groan.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Todd. But Brendan's going to save Starr's life. As crazy as all this has been, something good will be the final result."

Todd nodded, because he was thankful to know that his daughter's life would be saved. He just wanted all of this over fast and for Starr to get better. He wanted his little girl healthy and at home where she belonged. Once again, Marty had managed to calm him down when no one else could. "Thank you, Marty," he said to her softly. Their eyes met and held as they stood in the hallway together, silently waiting.

~*~Patrick and Blair~*~

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Blair asked the doctors worriedly. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Your son is healthy and perfectly fine," Dr. Sands assured her patient. "But Dr. Andersen and I feel that Starr's time is limited. We need to do the transplant as soon as possible or we could lose her."

"Ohhh my God, no!" Blair exclaimed. "I can't lose my little girl. How soon... how soon can we do the transplant? Brendan's not even due for another six weeks!"

"We suggest an early induction," Dr. Sands gently explained. "And upon delivery the cord blood can be collected for Starr's transplant."

"Wait!" Patrick spoke up. "Won't that be dangerous to Brendan?"

"There is always a slight danger with an early induction and we must consider that Brendan will be six weeks early, but we have every indication that your son should be fine-," spoke Dr. Andersen.

"Then there is no way. I won't put my son in danger," Patrick stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Patrick, wait!" Blair gasped as she was having a difficult time dealing with all the decisions. She wanted BOTH of her babies to be okay.

"No, Blair. We have to think of Brendan. We don't even know if this transplant is gonna work. If you deliver early, and something happens to Brendan-," he began.

"Mr. Thornhart, we will take excellent care of both Blair and Brendan. There is no need for concern-," spoke Dr. Andersen.

"No, I've heard enough," Patrick growled. "I'll be out in the hallway, Blair. Come out after you're dressed." And with those words, Patrick walked out.

"Patrick!" Blair called out as she started to sob.

~*~A few minutes later~*~

"Well, what's going on in there?" Todd demanded of Patrick when he stepped out in the hall.

"Blair's getting dressed now," Patrick said as he refused to look at either Marty or Todd. Marty could tell that Patrick was extremely upset. Patrick was practically shaking as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

"What is it, Patrick? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Blair or the baby?" Marty asked in concern.

"The doctors want to deliver Brendan early, but I won't allow it," Patrick stated. "I WON'T put my son's life in danger."

Blair walked out of her hospital room, approaching Marty, Patrick, and Todd. "Patrick, we have to talk about this," she implored.

"Blair, I have made my decision. No early delivery," he told her.

"But Patrick, Starr's life could be in danger. She needs the transplant NOW," Blair gently reminded.

"What?" Todd exclaimed as he glared into Patrick's face. "My little girl could DIE if she doesn't get that tranplant. Why are you being such an asshole?"

"I understand that Starr needs the transplant, but I am only trying to protect my unborn child. There is a chance an early delivery could cause complications-," Patrick stated.

"Patrick, Dr. Sands and Dr. Andersen are right," Marty spoke up. "There are very few complications that can arise with an early induction. Brendan should be fine."

"Doesn't anyone care about my son in this?" Patrick exploded.

"Everything isn't just about YOUR son!" Marty snapped. "We are talking about Starr's life here. All I ever hear you talk about is your precious son!"

"Shut up, Marty!" Blair hissed. "YOU just stay out of it! None of this has anything to do with you!"

"Yes, and that's the problem!" Marty said as she gave Blair and Patrick an angry glare.

"Patrick, will you take me home please?" Blair asked him as she placed a hand lovingly on her bulging stomach. "I've had enough of this crap today. I need to go home and rest."

"Alright, let's go," Patrick agreed as he took Blair's arm and shot Marty an angry look.

Patrick and Blair got on the elevator and after the doors had closed, Marty finally expelled her breath sharply from her lungs. All the pain and resentment that had building up inside her had just now exploded into Patrick's face. Marty felt awful for blowing up as she had, but in her eyes, Patrick was being unreasonable. She could only hope that he would change his mind about the induction, because Starr needed the transplant as soon as possible.

"Todd, I'm sorry," Marty said as she turned to look at him. She wondered what he had thought of her outburst.

"You screaming at Patrick like that wasn't exactly very professional, Marty," Todd remarked.

Marty nodded. "I know, and I apologize. I'm just frustrated. I only want Starr to get better. And Patrick doesn't seem to see how crucial an early delivery is going to be in her recovery. All he cares about is that-that baby."

"Well, THAT baby is going to save my little girl's life. Remember that, Marty. That's what you told me earlier, right?" Todd reminded.

Marty knew he was right, but at that moment, she was consumed with anger. "I'm going home now..." she said with a heavy sigh. "Good night, Todd."

~*~Patrick and Blair~*~

As Patrick drove Blair home, they both had calmed down considerably. It was a slightly foggy night with rainfall as they drove on route 9. "Patrick, I understand how you feel-," Blair began, her hand on her stomach as she felt Brendan's strong kicks.

"Let's not argue, Blair," Patrick said as he was doing his best to watch the road.

"I don't want to argue. I want to talk about Brendan. I love him so much," she said as she gave him a smile. "I don't want to do anything that might possibly hurt him."

Patrick glanced over at her, then reached across the distance between the bucket seats to place his hand over hers as she felt their son moving. "I know you love him," he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

"He's going to save Starr's life. It's a miracle," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Ohhh Patrick, I don't want to lose either one of my children."

"We're going to figure out what to do, Blair. I promise," Patrick said gently as he raised her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it.

Blair melted at his soothing gesture. "Brendan's really active tonight," she told him with a small laugh.

"He knows his mother should have put on her seat belt," Patrick teased.

"Ohhh well, my stomach's too big. It's just too uncomfortable," Blair responded. "I think he wants us to sing to him."

"Ohhh he does?" Patrick said with smirk. "What does our son want his parents to sing?"

"I dunno. Probably an Irish song, considering he's half Irish."

"Hmmm... Okay. How about 'The Irish National Anthem?'" asked Patrick as he began to teach Blair the lyrics in Irish.

"Wow, I think he likes it," said Blair with a giggle as she felt her son's fiesty kick as she and Patrick sang to him.

They continued to sing to Brendan as they drove on route 9 toward Blair's home. The rainfall increased as the car started to hydroplane. Patrick did everything he could to keep control of the vehicle, but when an oncoming car swerved toward his vehicle, he went off the road. Blair screamed as their car went crashing into a tree. The tires screeched and glass shattered all around them. Then in the darkness, there was nothing but dead-silence.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*~o~*~

Marty was driving on Route 9 when she came upon the scene of a car wreck. Someone had appeared to have driven off the road and had struck a tree. Using her cell phone, Marty quickly dialed 911 to report the accident. In the driving rain, she exited her vehicle to see if she could help the victims. Suddenly she cried out when she realized the car was Patrick's. She rushed over to his window to see him unconscious in his seat. She opened the door and touched his arm. "Patrick, please wake up," she called to him.

"Margaret," he mumbled. He gradually came awake and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"You had a car crash," she responded. "Are you alright?"

"I ... think so," he said quietly as his awareness began returning to him. Suddenly he remembered that Blair had been a passenger in the vehicle. He looked over to see her lying there unconscious, her head pressed up against the glass of the windshield. The glass had been shattered and there was blood on Blair's forehead.

"Ohhh my God!" Patrick mumbled as he reached out for Blair. She was as limp as a ragdoll when he touched her.

"Margaret, we gotta get her out of here!" Patrick cried out with urgency.

"We have to be careful, Patrick. She may have a spinal injury," Marty said as she helped Patrick from the car.

"I pray to God she and Brendan are okay," Patrick said as tears washed down his face to mix with the rain. He couldn't lose Blair or the baby. He wouldn't be able to withstand such a loss.

"An ambulance is on it's way," Marty told Patrick as the distinct scent of leaking gas met her nostrils. Considering the situation, they had to remove Blair from the vehicle immediately because there was a strong chance the car could burst into flames at any moment.

"Patrick, the car is leaking fuel. We need to get Blair out of there... NOW!" Marty said urgently.

Patrick rushed over to the other side of the car and pried open the passenger side door with all his strength. He had to get to Blair. He needed to get her and their son to safetly. Gently he reached into the car and lifted her into his muscular arms. Her head lay limply against his upper arm as he held her. "Ohhh Blair, I am so sorry. I should have been watching the road better. I should have-," he whispered as he held her.

"Patrick, come on!" Marty cried out to him. "Bring her over to my car!"

With the rain pouring down in torrents, Patrick carried Blair in his arms toward Marty's car. No sooner had he got her to safety when his car exploded, shooting flames up into the sky. He said a prayer of thanksgiving that at least for now, Blair and their son was safe. Patrick continued to hold Blair close in his embrace as he tried to shield her from the driving rain. "What should we do now, Margaret?" Patrick asked in a broken voice.

"Lay her down in the backseat and wait for the paramedics to get here," Marty stated as she opened a rear door of vehicle. "I'll do what I can for her till then."

With the utmost tenderness, Patrick placed Blair in the backseat of Marty's car. She wasn't moving or responding as he spoke to her. "Please Blair. I love you. Please be okay..." Patrick whispered as he caressed her hair. He looked and sounded like a man tormented.

"Patrick, you need to move out of the way. You gotta let me look at her," Marty insisted as she grabbed her first aid kit from beneath the seat.

She tried not to think of what she had just heard Patrick say to Blair. He LOVED Blair? Patrick had been claiming these past few weeks to be in love with HER! In an effort to save Blair's life, Marty tried to push her personal feelings aside and tend to the injured woman.

"Marty, is she alright?" Patrick asked as Marty was examining her.

"I'm not sure. She has a pulse but it's very weak. She needs to get to the hospital right away. There isn't much I can do for her right now..."

"Wh- what about Brendan? Is my son okay?"

"I don't know, Patrick. I can't find a heartbeat right now," Marty said as she pressed the stethoscope against Blair's bulging stomach.

"Ohhh my God!" Patrick gasped. "It'll kill Blair if she loses our baby."

"Patrick, we don't know anything until we get her to the hospital. Try to have hope. Blair needs you to be strong for her."

As Marty hovered over Blair and tried to access her injuries, Patrick took her small hand into his. "Why isn't that ambulance getting here?" he said as tears rushed from his eyes.

Just then, there was the sound of sirens in the distance. Moments later, an ambulance arrived on the scene. The paramedics started asking Marty all kinds of questions. "Was she wearing her seatbelt?" asked one of the paramedics as they loaded Blair onto a stretcher and prepared to transport her to Llanview hospital.

"Actually no, she said it was too tight on her stomach considering she's pregnant. I should have insisted," Patrick said sadly.

"Are you the husband?" he then asked.

"No, I- I am the father of her baby," answered Patrick. "You're going to save the baby, right?"

"We'll do all we can."

"We'll follow in my car," Marty said to Patrick as the ambulance sped away to take Blair to the hospital. "Someone needs to tell Todd."

"But he's NOT going to take this well," Marty predicted. Patrick nodded because he didn't feel like dealing with Todd Manning right now.

~*~Llanview Hospital~*~

Todd was still at the hospital with Starr. He was exhausted and thinking about going home to crash. He needed a shower and something to eat, but it had been difficult to leave his little girl when she was so sick. "You gotta get well now, Shorty. Daddy loves you so much," Todd said as he looked a her lying so still in the big metal crib. Her little face was so pale and she appeared to be barely breathing. If he lost his little Shorty, he'd lose his very existence. She was his world.

"Mr. Manning, someone is here to see you in the waiting room," a nurse said as she walked into the room to check Starr's vitals.

Wondering who it could be, Todd entered the nearby waiting room. To his surprise and shock, it was Marty and Patrick and both looked like hell. "What's going on here?" Todd demanded.

"There's been a car accident," Marty spoke quietly to Todd. "Blair's been hurt."

"What?" Todd cried out. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I was driving on Route 9. The car started to hydroplane. I lost control of the vehicle and we hit a tree," Patrick explained.

A look of fury overtook Todd's face. "YOU did this!" Todd screamed at Patrick. "All for your precious Margaret!"

"What?" Marty gasped. "What are you saying, Todd?"

Todd looked at Marty with pain and anger flashing in his eyes. "You couldn't deal with the fact that Blair was carrying his child, so Patrick drove off the road and hit a tree-!" Todd exclaimed.

"That's an awful thing to say," Marty responded.

"Shut up, Manning. Blair means the world to me and so does that baby. I would never-!" Patrick yelled.

"Excuse me," a voice said as their heated conversation was suddenly interrupted.

Todd looked up to see Dr. Sands standing in the doorway. "Where is she? Where's Blair?" he demanded urgently.

"She's in surgery."

"I want to see her," Todd insisted.

"I'm afraid you can't see her right now, Mr. Manning."

"Are she and Brendan okay?" Patrick questioned.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Manning sustained many injuries from the accident. And as for the baby, he didn't make it," Dr. Sands said sadly.

"Wh- what?" Patrick murmured. "My son is dead?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Thornhart. The baby's placenta separated at the crash site, and we couldn't save him."

"Wait!" Todd cried out. "What about the cord blood? You were able to get it for Starr's transplant, right?"

"No. I am sorry, Mr. Manning. I'm afraid the healthy cells died with the baby."

"No!" Todd exclaimed. If Starr didn't get the transplant, she would DIE!

"You did this!" Todd screamed as he got into Patrick's face. "You killed your son... and in the process, you killed my little girl!"

Patrick stared back at Todd, completely devastated. He had just found out his son was dead. How would he ever tell Blair? They already loved that baby- SOOO much! And now Todd was accusing him of willfully driving into a tree and causing the car crash?

"Get the hell away from me, Manning!" Patrick hissed.

"Todd, stop it!" Marty cried out. But it was too late; Todd had taken a swing at Patrick. As the pain weighed down heavily upon him, Patrick struck Todd back with all of his strength. It got ugly as Marty tried stepping between them. Dr. Sands ran from the room to get a couple of orderlies in an attempt to stop the fight. Meanwhile one of Patrick's punches accidently struck Marty, throwing her against Todd.

Todd caught Marty in his arms as he glared at Patrick dangerously. "Stay the hell away from me... and stay away from Blair or I'll fuckin kill you!" Todd threatened Patrick.

"Margaret, are you alright?" Patrick asked Marty as he ignored Todd.

Marty was dazed by the force of Patrick's punch as Todd held her steady. Gently, Todd caressed her cheek where a slight bruise was already forming. "The both of you disgust me," she said to both Todd and Patrick. "Blair's in there fighting for her LIFE... and all you two can do is fight and punch each other like a couple of jealous, love-sick teenagers. Patrick, you just lost your son... and Todd, your little girl is incredibly sick! We all have ENOUGH to worry about. Stop fighting and concentrate on BLAIR!"

Marty broke away from Todd and walked quickly from the room. The orderlies showed up with Dr. Sands but the fight had already ended. Todd and Patrick gave each other venomous looks. "Dr. Sands, can I see Blair now?" Patrick pleaded.

"She's still in surgery, Mr. Thornhart. I'm sorry," Dr. Sands responded.

With a heavy sigh of deep sorrow, Patrick stated quietly, "Then I need to go make arrangements to bury my son."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*~o~*~

At the funeral home, they allowed Patrick to help prepare his son's tiny body for burial. It was not something he was required to do, but he had felt it was necessary. He needed to see his little boy and say his good-byes. "Brendan, I'm sorry," he said as he looked at the tiny figure lying within the shiny white casket. "Your mother and I had so many dreams and plans for you. She should be here... and she would be if she could."

Blair was still unconscious after the accident, so Patrick went through the funeral preparations on his own. He didn't include Marty in any of the plans. He felt disconnected from her as he prepared to bury his son. Right now his greatest concern was Blair, but he had to say good-bye to Brendan first.

"I'll see you again one day," he said to his little boy as he closed the tiny casket. He had an armful of beautiful yellow roses he chose to lay over Brendan's grave. Somehow they seemed fitting; yellow roses for a precious boy.

At the cemetary, Brendan's casket was lowered into a tiny grave. Patrick picked up a handful of soil and dropped it on the top of his son's casket. *Daddy loves you, Brendan,* he spoke to his child in his mind. Tears clouded his vision as the funeral directors covered the tiny casket with dirt and filled in the grave. Patrick lay all the roses in front of the tiny marker except for one he chose to keep. He pressed the soft petals of the rose against his lips as his tears continued to fall.

It just wasn't fair. His son was gone, and he didn't even know if Blair would survive the accident that had taken their baby's life. He stared down at Brendan's little marker, reading his blessed name. BRENDAN PATRICK THORNHART, the marker read, followed by the words, "Gone Too Soon." Clutching the single rose against his chest, Patrick left the cemetary. He needed to get back to Blair.

~*~o~*~

At the hospital, Todd and Marty were having a heated argument. It would seem Todd was blaming Marty for the condition of his wife and the loss of his daughter's bone marrow donor. No matter what Marty said or did, Todd wouldn't listen to reason. "Your precious Patrick put all of this into motion, Marty, all because he didn't want you to be upset because he was having a kid with MY wife!" Todd exclaimed.

"Patrick never wanted this to happen, Todd. He loved Brendan with all his heart..." Marty stated, and she almost added, *He loves Blair, too,* but she held her tongue. She didn't need to tell Todd she had heard Patrick's confession of love to Blair at the crash site. Marty knew that bit of news would just add more fuel upon the fire of Todd's explosive anger.

"You did this to hurt me, Marty! To get back at me because I hurt you! You wanted me to suffer!" Todd accused. "Well, IT WORKED! My little girl might die!"

"I hope you and Thornhart are happy," Todd bellowed as he punched a huge hole into the nearest wall.

"Stop it, Todd. Blair's in her hospital room and she needs you right now!" Marty hissed. "I didn't do this and you KNOW it! You're just looking for someone to blame!"

"You're getting back at me for how I hurt you at Spring Fling, aren't you, Marty? Is the revenge sweet?"

Todd picked up a vase and tossed it across the room. Flowers and glass shattered everywhere as Marty jumped. "Stop it!" she yelled at him as she took hold of his arm.

He looked down at her small hand upon his flesh as all the fury slowly fled from his body. The pain in his heart was killing him, and it had all burst forth in the form of anger. She had been the one close at hand, so he had unleashed his pain and fury onto her. They stared into each other's eyes awhile as both were overcome with unshed tears. Suddenly Todd turned on his heel and left with not so much as another word. He was hurting so badly he could not even speak. He couldn't lose Starr. Not his little girl. She was the only thing good in his sorry life. The best part of him. His little girl was the only one who looked at him with unconditional love and did not see a monster.

"Mr. Manning," a voice spoke up as he stood there in the hall.

"Yes," he said quietly as he brushed away his tears.

"Your wife is awake, and she's asking for you," said the nurse.

"Alright," Todd said with a heavy sigh as he didn't know what he'd find when he went in to see Blair. She had been unconscious for nearly 48 hours, and she had almost died. She had gone through countless surgeries, and the doctors weren't even sure if she'd recover. Todd was reeling with Starr's illness along with the repercussions of Blair's accident.

"I'll take you to see her," the nurse said as she lead Todd into the room.

"Todd!" Blair gasped when he reached her side. The nurse quietly stepped out of the room to give Todd and Blair some privacy.

"How's Starr?" Blair asked urgently.

"She's okay... for now," Todd answered.

"Did she get the transplant?"

Todd shook his head. "Wh- why not? I remember the accident. Patrick and I were in the car. We wrecked... and when I woke up, I realized I'm not pregnant anymore. Where's my baby? Where's Brendan?" Blair demanded. "Where's my little boy?"

"Blair," Todd said softly as he didn't know how to tell her. She needed to be told the truth, but it seemed too ugly for words. How could he possibly tell her that her son had died?

"Where's Patrick?" Blair cried hysterically.

"He's fine," Todd said as anger made his voice a growl. He hated Patrick Thornhart. He was the one responsible for this entire nightmare.

"Is he with Brendan?" Blair asked.

Todd shook his head. "Blair, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what? Todd! Tell me, is it Brendan? Is my son okay?"

With a solemn expression, Todd just shook his head. "The doctors tried to save him, but they... couldn't," Todd said sadly.

"No!" Blair screamed. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Todd tried to console her, but everything he said just made it worse. Blair was hysterically crying and screaming Brendan's name. A nurse had to come in and give her a sedative to calm her. Todd watched Blair's breakdown with huge eyes.

*Thornhart's gonna pay for this! HE WILL PAY!" Todd was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Todd has returned from Ireland. Blair is pregnant with Brendan and currently living with Dorian. Todd and Blair are separated and going through a custody battle as Blair wants to take Starr away from her father. Marty is siding with Todd because she believes he is a good father, and Patrick has been there for Blair who is carrying his child. Patrick and Marty are dating but are not officially a couple. The situation becomes more complex when suddenly Starr becomes very ill.

~*~o~*~

Patrick walked into the hospital feeling cold and numb. His precious son had died. He thought he had no more tears left to cry. He had been crying so much his eyes were now swollen. There was nothing left. He just needed to make sure that Blair was okay. He stepped off the elevator clutching the yellow rose in his hand. He was taking it to Blair, Brendan's beautiful mother. Even if she was unconscious, he would place it at her bedside. It was their last tangible link to their baby son.

Before he could enter Blair's hospital room, Marty approached him. "Patrick," she said softly. "Blair's awake."

"What?" he said in a gasp. "Is- is she alright?"

"No," Marty said sorrowfully. "She's devastated. The doctors had to give her a sedative when she heard about Brendan, but she's awake now again..."

"Who told her?" Patrick demanded.

"Todd," Marty responded.

"What right does Todd Manning have telling Blair that OUR son is dead?" Patrick exploded.

"Todd is her husband," Marty stated.

"They are getting a divorce... and Brendan was OUR child, mine and Blair's."

"I know that, Patrick..." Marty said tearfully. "Is that why you chose not to include me in the plans for Brendan's funeral and you didn't want me there during the burial?"

"This is ... difficult for me. I have never had to bury a child before. And with Blair in such a fragile state, I couldn't even think straight," Patrick said as he pulled her into a hug. "Forgive me for hurting you, Marty."

Marty hugged him close for a moment, comforted by the embrace. Despite how amazing it felt to be in his arms, Marty knew their connection was fading. Patrick loved Blair. When Blair had been injured in the accident, the truth had been revealed. Marty feared it was over, but she wasn't quite ready to let him go. She had been hurt far too many times in the past when it came to relationships with men, and she had mistakenly believed that nothing this painful could ever happen with her and Patrick. With her heart breaking, she stared up into his dark eyes.

"I need to see Blair," he quietly stated. He didn't even recognize the enormity of her pain. His grief and concern for Blair was far too intense. His urgency to get to Blair was all-consuming. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Marty's head... then he walked away.

With tears streaming from her eyes, Marty watched him disappear into Blair's hospital room. She was losing him. She could feel it. What they had shared had been something brief and tender... but now it would seem it was over.

~*~o~*~

Patrick took a seat at Blair's bedside, holding the yellow rose in his trembling hand. "Patrick," she said softly as she reached out for his hand.

"Ohhh Blair," he said as he took her hand, pressing it against his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

"I tried to protect you and Brendan. I did everything I could after the accident, but it wasn't enough," he murmured sadly.

"You did your best... and that's all anyone could ask," Blair told him. "I just can't believe he's gone- our precious baby boy."

"He shouldn't be gone. He should be in the nursery with all the other adorable babies."

"Did you... did you get to see him?" she asked him as tears stung at her eyes.

"Yes. I got to hold him. He was so beautiful."

"What- what did he look like?"

"For one so tiny, he had large, strong hands. And he had your hair. I didn't see his eyes. He looked like he was sleeping... so peaceful," Patrick told her as his voice broke.

He placed the yellow rose in her hands. "In memory of our son... since you couldn't be there today at his service. This was on top of... his casket..."

"Ohhh my God..." Blair said as she let out a painful, heart-wrenching sob. "Not my little boy. No. No! Nooo!"

Patrick held her close as she cried her sorrowed tears. "I don't want him to be gone. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I loved him," she choked out.

"He knew," Patrick assured her as he kissed her cheek and tasted her tears. "When I held him, I told him how much we love him... and how much we'll miss him."

No other words would come as the sobs emerged from deep within Blair's soul. She cried and cried as Patrick held her close. He thought he had no more tears left to shed, but Blair's sorrow overflowed, his own heart broke anew. As they cried together, the bond between them became even stronger.

"I need to let you get some rest now," Patrick said as he reluctantly let her go.

"Don't go, Patrick," she whispered as she clutched the rose against her chest.

"It's been a long day, Blair... but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," he said as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.

Blair closed her eyes, laying back against the pillows. She was totally exhausted. At that moment, there were no more tears left to cry.

Before he left the room, Patrick crushed her close again in one last hug. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Marty accompanied Patrick to the cemetery to see his son's little grave. "It's beautiful," said Marty when she saw Brendan's stone.

"So tiny," Patrick said as he held Marty's hand. He was thinking about that tiny casket being lowered into the ground. His little boy was gone, and he'd never see him again.

"I can't believe he's gone. This can't be real," Patrick said as his voice broke.

"Patrick, I am so sorry," Marty said as she gently squeezed his hand.

Tears fell as Patrick crushed Marty into his arms. He needed her. He needed her warmth, tenderness, and her comfort. As he held her, he clung to her for dear life. He had to be strong for Blair because she was falling apart, but he needed a little comfort of his own right now.

"Patrick," Marty said as she melted in his embrace. His arms around her felt incredibly nice. He hadn't held her in so long, and she always loved when he held her close.

"Let's go somewhere. How about the meadow?" Patrick suggested.

"Alright," Marty responded as they headed toward the car. They were going to their favorite place on Llantano Mountain, the place they had said they would be married one day. She was sure they were going there so he could tell her that they were over.

The words she thought she would hear from him did not come. They walked in the meadow, holding hands. Tall sheltering trees surrounded them along with beautiful wildflowers. "It's so beautiful here. And you too are beautiful," Patrick said as he stopped in his tracks and gazed into Marty's sapphire eyes.

"Why did you bring me here, Patrick?" Marty asked. If he was going to tell her they were over, she wanted to hear it now. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"I need you, Margaret," Patrick stated. He pulled her against him as he locked his arms around her tight. "I want you..."

"Patrick, I... I don't know..." she said in a whisper as she tried to avoid his eyes.

As much as she wanted him, she knew he loved Blair. She knew he wanted her only for comfort sex. She hadn't been with anyone since the night she had been raped, and the thought of making love here in the meadow was more than a bit undaunting.

Patrick lowered his lips onto hers in a long, tender kiss. She shivered as the kiss changed to one of passion. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself. She wanted Patrick, even if it happened only one time. She'd face the reprecussions of their passion later as she was in need of comforting, too. Her feelings for Todd were so conflicting. She knew she'd never have him although a part of her heart would always be his. Whenever the hurt most blinded her, she had sought Patrick's embrace.

"I want you here... now..." Patrick said as he started to remove her clothing. Marty shivered as she had never made love outside before. The meadow was deserted; they wouldn't be seen. Even so, Marty felt cautious.

"Don't be afraid, Margaret. I'm going to make it beautiful for you," Patrick promised.

She didn't doubt that. She just had so many fears; one of which was that Patrick would desert her just as soon as they'd made love. "It's okay, Patrick. I am not afraid. I know you'd never hurt me," Marty spoke in a whisper.

*Not physically anyway,* she silently added.

"I absolutely adore you," he said as he kissed her soft skin which was revealed when her dress pooled at her feet.

*But you don't love me as you love Blair,* Marty spoke to him in her mind.

She didn't say the words though as he unclasped her bra, molding her beautiful breasts in his large hands. "Ohhh that feels so good," Marty said in a gasp. It had been so long since anyone had touched her this way; since she had allowed anyone to touch her. And here she was, allowing Patrick, even though in her heart she knew it was wrong. He loved Blair, but she was about to make love to him. As much as he needed her- she needed him, too.

Patrick smiled as he lifted her in his arms, laying her down upon a field of wildflowers. He spread kisses all down her body, then very slowly removed her panties. Marty stared at him, feeling vulnerable in her nakedness considering she had not been touched since the night of the rape.

"It's alright, Margaret," Patrick soothed. "I am going to make love to you. It's going to be amazing..."

Her eyes darkened with desire as Patrick stood to remove his clothing. As his body moved over hers, she was ready to become one with him. She was tired of living with the ugly memories of the rape and wanted to replace it with something good. She instinctively knew that Patrick could help her do that.

"I need you, Patrick," Marty murmured. "Please."

Patrick moved between her legs, positioning himself. In that moment, Marty felt a swift sense of panic. An image of Todd came to her as he forced himself inside her repeatedly, ripping into her body as he tore apart her heart.

"It's alright now..." Patrick said soothingly when he felt Marty tense. "There's only me and you here. Let that memory go..."

"Patrick!" she gasped, feeling his tip pressed against her entrance.

She was so wet and snug as he gently pushed himself inside her. He moved slowly as he didn't want to scare her. He knew it had been a very long time since a man had touched her. "Are you alright, Margaret?" he asked as he was now half-way buried inside.

She nodded, biting her lower lip as the passion overtook her. "Please... I want you inside me..." she murmured.

With a heavy thrust, Patrick entered her all the way. Marty cried out, lost in the sensation of becoming one with him. "Please Patrick... Ohhh please! Don't stop," she begged him.

Flexing his hips, Patrick moved in and out of Marty's receptive body, making sweet love to her. He brought her to climax with his thrusts, then he too found his fulfillment. He held her crushed under him as he struggled to catch his breath.

"That was beautiful," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for making me realize how good it could be again."

"Margaret, I-."

"Please don't talk, Patrick. Not now. Please don't ruin the moment."

Gently Patrrick removed himself from her silken depths, still holding her close as he lay beside her. "How about I recite a poem then?" he asked her. "Something that seems appropriate for what we just shared."

"Alright," Marty said as she held him close.

"I whispered, I am too young, And then, I am old enough; Wherefore I threw a penny To find out if I might love. Go and love, go and love, young man, If the lady be young and fair.' Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny, I am looped in; the loops of her hair. O love is the crooked thing, There is nobody wise enough To find out all that is in it, For he would be thinking of love Till the stars had run away And the shadows eaten the moon," he spoke. (poem by William Butler Yeats)

"That must be your favorite poem," she said as a smile came to her lips.

"It is," he stated. "What we just shared, Margaret, it means the world to me... and I will never forget it."

"I'll never forget it either," she responded.

Tenderly he kissed her sweet lips and caressed her cheek. "I should get you home now," he told her.

*Yes, so you can go see Blair,* she said to him sadly in her mind.

"Are you alright, angel?" he asked her as he watched her getting dressed. She looked saddened, but she refused to say a word.

She glanced at him sharply, hearing him call her 'angel.' Lately, she hadn't heard that endearment falling from his lips when he spoke to her. She wasn't his angel anymore. He had a real angel in heaven now- Brendan, and Blair was his one true love.

"Take me home, Patrick," she said as she was now fully dressed.

Patrick tugged his shirt over his head and zipped up his jeans. "Let's go," he said as he took Marty's hand.

~*~o~*~

He dropped her off at her place as she said good-bye. Although they hadn't say a word, they both knew in their hearts that what they had once shared had ended. Something vital was missing, and their hearts were leading them in different directions. Feeling sad and blue, Marty entered the house and sunk down on the love seat to cry. As her tears rushed from her eyes, she suddenly thought of Todd. When she thought of the argument they'd had, more tears fell. As she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, she felt very alone.

Patrick ended up at the stables as he went to care for his and Blair's horses. Both Magic and Ember were glad to see him as they welcomed him with enthusiastic neighing. Gently Patrick stroked the ebony mane of his stallion. "Magic, I am in love with Blair," he confided. "But today I made sweet love to Marty."

"I need Blair to get well and leave the hospital fast because I am madly in love with her, and we must be together. I just wish I didn't have to break Marty's heart. She doesn't deserve the hurt I am causing her," Patrick went on to say. "I pray that Blair never discovers what I shared with Marty, because if she does, there will be hell to pay."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

After weeks of having been extremely ill and waiting for a bone marrow donor, Starr was finally getting her miracle. Todd had gone to great lengths to save his little girl's life. He had posted a notice in The Sun that he would pay any person who matched as Starr's bone marrow donor one million dollars in cash. If necessary, he would have offered his entire fortune plus his right arm to have saved his little Starr. Thankfully, Alex Olanav came forward, got tested at the hospital, and was found to be a perfect match. After the transplant, Todd gave her one million dollars. She took the money eagerly as Todd counted it out to her. "Just think of all the places I can travel with this money!" Alex had cried out happily.

Todd had rolled his eyes in annoyance. Although he hated Alex's greed, he would have paid any price to have saved his daughter. At least now, Starr could get well. Soon his little Shorty would be coming home. Todd was thrilled as he had spent almost every waking hour at the hospital at Starr's side. With Blair hospitalized as well, Starr had needed her daddy. Starr and Todd were now closer than ever.

Todd showed up at the hospital one morning to see his little girl. He saw Marty at the nurses station as she was busy doing her morning rounds. "Hey, Marty, how's my little girl doing today?" Todd asked her.

"She's doing much better. But as usual, she's been asking for you," Marty explained.

"I better go in and see her then. Has she already had her breakfast?"

"I don't think so," Marty replied.

As they stood there talking about Starr, they noticed Blair and Patrick walking out of Blair's hospital room. "Blair's getting released today?" Todd asked.

Marty nodded. "No one told me," Todd grumbled.

Marty looked at Todd, seeing how upset he was becoming. *Ohhh please don't let him make a huge scene. That wouldn't be good for anyone,* Marty was thinking.

Patrick and Blair were so immersed in each other and their own conversation that they didn't even notice Todd and Marty. They rounded the corner and left the hospital.

"What do you think of that?" Todd grumbled. "Blair gets released from the hospital... but she's not even going in to see Starr. Instead, she's leaving with YOUR boyfriend."

"Patrick's not my boyfriend anymore," Marty informed him.

"He's not? You broke up with him?" Todd questioned as he searched her eyes.

"Not exactly."

"Then how is it, Marty?" Todd asked. "I thought you and the Irish poet had 'a thing.'"

"We did," she answered quietly. "But it turns out that it was short-lived and he's moved on..."

She looked down with a great deal of sadness in her expression. Todd was struck by how heartbroken she appeared. He tensed up again, but this time it was because Thornhart had caused the sorrow he saw in Marty's eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Todd quipped.

"No, Todd... you can't," Marty said urgently as she grabbed onto his arm as though to stop him from going after Patrick.

"He's not worth it," she said as she looked into Todd's eyes.

All the tension fled from Todd, feeling her soft touch. He looked down at her small hand as it lay upon his flesh. Fiery tingles shot up his arm.

"Marty, will you go in with me to see Starr?" he asked her.

She nodded as they slowly made their way toward Starr's room in pediatrics. Seeing Blair leaving with Patrick had been a shock for both of them, but as upsetting as it had been, the dynamics between them was undoubtedly growing and changing. Although her heart was torn asunder from the loss of Patrick, Marty could feel herself becoming closer to Todd.

~*~o~*~

Patrick and Blair stood over their son's tiny grave. He had his arm wrapped around her for support. Blair still seemed very fragile, her body battered and bruised from the car accident that had taken the life of their son. "Brendan..." Blair murmured as she read his name engraved upon the stone. The little mound of dirt was so very small. Blair felt empty and cold. The loss of their baby was entirely unfair.

"I am glad they released you from the hospital, Blair," Patrick said as he turned slightly and gazed into her eyes. "I know the pain of losing Brendan is so intense right now... but we'll have happy days again. Starr is getting better now after her transplant. And I want you to know that I want a future with you. I need to know if you want that, too."

"I do want a future with you, Patrick. But I don't know what that is without Brendan."

"He'll always be a part of us. The memory of our son is ours forever."

"As soon as I am better, I'd like to have another baby," she told him.

"Blair, you almost died in that car accident. It's far too soon," Patrick responded. "I don't think we should-."

"You don't want to have another baby with me?" Blair asked him as she started to become greatly upset.

"No, Blair... that isn't it. I'd love to have another child, someday. I just don't think we are ready," he answered. Deep in his heart, he was still reeling from the loss of their son, and he didn't know how to tell her he had slept with Marty. He knew Blair would be crushed if she ever found out that he had made love to Marty just after declaring his love for her.

"Patrick, hold me. I just gotta know that everything is gonna be alright," Blair said as she melted into his arms.

"It will be," Patrick promised. "Somehow it WILL be."

~*~o~*~

In Starr's hospital room, Todd and Marty fed her tiny bites of her breakfast. She smiled at them in between the bites of her food. "She really is feeling better," Todd said as he looked at Marty with a huge grin on his face.

"I am so glad, Todd," Marty said as she caressed Starr's dark blond hair. Starr was the cutest baby in the world, and Marty loved watching Todd with her.

"Do you want to talk about... Patrick?" Todd asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "Not right now..."

"You know I think he's an idiot to leave you for Blair," Todd said as he gazed into her sapphire eyes.

*I never would,* Todd spoke to her in his head.

"It's okay, Todd. Patrick and I just weren't compatable. It seems his heart was with Blair," Marty responded.

*And my heart's with you,* Todd thought.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Marty showed up at Todd's office at The Sun. He was surprised to see her even though they had bonded in recent weeks. They had spent a great deal of time together at the hospital before Starr's release. Marty had been one of the doctors following up on Starr's care after her transplant.

"Hey, Marty ... what brings you by?" Todd asked as he looked up from the article he had been editing for the next day's edition.

"I was hoping... we could talk..." she said to him hesitantly.

Putting his work aside, Todd's curiosity was aroused. She appeared greatly upset, and he wondered if it had anything to do with Patrick and Blair's budding romance. After all, he'd moved out of the penthouse when he realized Blair was once again involved with Marty's ex.

"Does this have something to do with Patrick?" Todd asked.

Marty went to stand by the window as she stared out at the busy street below. After awhile, she turned around slowly and met Todd's gaze. "I'm pregnant, Todd," she informed him.

"You're pregnant?" he uttered in disbelief.

"Yes," she responded. "With Patrick's baby."

"Does... does Patrick know?" Todd questioned.

"No, I haven't told him yet. He and Blair just lost their son... and they're together now. I don't think he's going to be thrilled to know *I* am carrying his child," Marty explained.

"When did this happen?"

"When Blair was in the hospital, right after Brendan died. It was only that once. The only time I ever slept with him," Marty said as tears filled her eyes.

Todd sucked in his breath. During that time frame, he and Marty had been getting closer. For a moment he felt a bit betrayed, but then he realized he had no right to feel that way. It wasn't Marty who had sparked his anger. It was Patrick Thornhart he wanted to kill. Why had the Irish poet taken advantage of Marty when he clearly had feelings for Blair?

"I'll kill him!" Todd growled as he jumped up from his desk.

"No, Todd. Don't!" Marty cried out as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and started to cry. She pressed her face against his chest as her tears fell, soaking his shirt. Not knowing what else to do, Todd slowly lifted his arms, placing them around her trembling body while she sobbed.

Softly, he caressed her hair, looking down at her with tenderness as she cried against his chest. "I slept with Patrick because I was afraid of my feelings for you," she admitted. "I wanted you... but I was scared after everything we'd been through. Patrick was safe... so I made a terrible mistake... and I gave myself to him. Now I'm carrying his child."

"You want to be with ME?" he asked her incredulously. He was madly in love with her (and had been all this time), but after how he hurt her, he never thought he'd have her in his arms again.

She nodded as she looked up into his eyes. "I still love you, Todd," she admitted. "I never stopped. The question is... how do you feel about me?"

"I love you, too, Marty," he answered as he brushed away her tears.

"Do you think you could be with me... even though I carry Patrick's child?"

"If you can get passed the pain that I caused you, I would be willing to overlook the fact that you're carrying his child. It's not like you cheated on me."

"But Blair hurt you so much when she got pregnant with Patrick's baby."

"She did, but that was an entirely different circumstance. You're not Blair," Todd stated. "Marty, I could forgive you anything... That's how much I love you."

Wrapping her arms around him even tighter, Marty cried; but this time with relief. Todd had taken the news far better than expected. Now she just had to tell Patrick.

~*~o~*~

It was late afternoon when Marty arrived at the penthouse where Patrick was now staying with Blair. Todd had wanted to go with her, but she insisted she had to handle this on her own. She didn't want Todd and Patrick to get into a huge argument or a possible fight. She was sure that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Patrick had been surprised to see Marty at the door. "Margaret, how are you?" he asked after he had invited her inside.

"That's why I am here to see you..." she responded. "I went to see the doctor the other day because I haven't been feeling well."

"Are you sick?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "Doctor Wolek ran some tests, and he said I am pregnant," Marty explained.

"Ohhh my God!" Patrick gasped.

Just then, Blair walked into the room. She stared at Marty in horror. "You're pregnant?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Marty said with tears in her eyes. Without another word, she walked out quickly as she couldn't take the looks of despair on the faces of both Patrick and Blair. She knew that the news had to be devastating to them after the loss of their son.

After Marty had walked out, Blair confronted Patrick. "Marty's pregnant?" she cried out. "Tell me that this is NOT your child!"

"I swear to you, I only slept with her once... right after Brendan's death. The baby's mine."

"No!" Blair said as she began to sob hysterically.

Patrick wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away. "Blair, please-," he spoke as he tried to comfort her.

"Our baby just died... I was laying in a hospital bed fighting for my life... and you were FUCKING her?"

"That's not how it happened. She was comforting me and..."

"Ohhh I bet she was comforting you alright! By spreading her legs?"

"Blair, Margaret's not like that. It was her first time since the rape. We needed each other. I was hurting. She was hurting... and it just ... happened. After it was over, I regretted it so much, because I knew I loved you. And I knew this would hurt you," Patrick said as he stared into her eyes. "I just never dreamed she'd get pregnant."

"Well, she is pregnant! And I'm not! Our son is dead...and now you're having a baby with her!" Blair lamented.

She broke down into a deep, painful sobs as Patrick tugged her into his arms and held her. "I miss my baby..." she whimpered.

"I know. I miss him, too," he said to her gently. "I think we should get away for a while. We should go to Ireland on a little trip. Just the two of us..."

"What about Starr?" Blair asked.

"She can stay with Todd and Vicki for a few days. She's feeling better now after her transplant... and you need a little time away," Patrick coaxed. "We both need some time alone together after the loss of our son. We need time to heal and recover from our loss."

"What about Marty?"

"What about her? It's you I love, not Margaret. I care about her... and I'll be there for her because of the baby, but my place is with you. I love you, Blair. And I can't wait to show you how much," Patrick stated.

"Let's go to Ireland then," Blair quietly agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Patrick and Blair arrived at Innish Craig, Ireland. They were staying at the Wild Swan which was located next to the Irish Sea. "This is where you grew up?" Blair asked as they carried their luggage into the inn.

"Actually I grew up in the nearby village with my mother, father, sister, and brother," Patrick explained.

"I didn't know you had siblings," Blair said with surprise.

"I had a sister. Her name was Granya, but she passed away. My twin brother's name is Ian."

"Ohhh I am really sorry about your sister," Blair said as they walked up to the bar where Kineally was serving some drinks to his patrons.

"Patrick Thornhart!" Kineally exclaimed. "It's great to see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too, old friend," Patrick stated with smile. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Blair."

"Welcome to Innish Craig, Blair," Kineally said pleasantly as Blair shook his hand. "I take it the two of you will be wanting a room."

"Yes, we are staying for a full week of relaxation. Thanks so much for the accomidations," Patrick responded.

"I'll have your suitcases taken on up to your room. Just make yourselves at home. If you'll be needing anything, just let me know," said Mr. Kineally.

"Thanks again," Patrick said as he took Blair's hand and lead her over toward the fireplace.

He held her in his arms as they sat at a table near the fire. "So what do you think of Ireland so far?" he asked her.

"I like it," she told him as she slipped her arms around his waist. "But I miss Starr. Do you suppose she's alright with Todd?"

"I'm sure she's doing just fine. We'll call and check on her later. I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself here. You and I both have a great deal of healing to do," Patrick reminded.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's like a breath of fresh air," Blair told him with a smile.

"I love you, Blair," Patrick said as he tenderly brushed the tendils of golden hair back from her face and gazed into her eyes. "You mean the world to me... and I want to show you just how much." He gently lowered his lips to hers as he held her in his warm embrace.

~*~o~*~

Back in Llanview, Marty and Todd had just gotten Starr settled down in her crib for the night. Todd covered her with a soft blanket and caressed her little cheek. "Good night, Shorty," he whispered to his sweet baby girl.

They left Starr's bedroom together and walked into the living room. "I hope Blair and Patrick made it to Ireland without any trouble," Todd said with a frown. "We didn't hear from them."

"I'm sure everything's alright," Marty said as she seated herself upon the couch.

"How did Patrick take the news that you and I have decided to become a couple?" Todd asked as he took a seat next to Marty.

"I don't think he was too pleased," Marty answered honestly.

"Well, who gives a damn what HE thinks," Todd said as he rolled his eyes. "He's just lucky I haven't rearranged all his body parts."

"I do think it's wonderful he's taken Blair on a trip to Ireland. They're hurting so much after losing Brendan... and Patrick said she didn't take the news well at all about my pregnancy. I truly do feel for her, Todd. She's been through far too much. She deserves some happiness."

"She hates your guts, Marty. Every time you see her, she has one hateful comment after another she throws at you... but still, you try to be nice to her."

Marty let out a little sigh. "I don't hate Blair. I really feel bad for her. She's been through a lot... and if being with Patrick makes her happy, I think that's wonderful."

"You're not jealous?" Todd prompted.

"No, I am not jealous," Marty responded. "I want to be with you, Todd."

Todd stared into her eyes as his heart did a flip-flop. He still couldn't believe that it was true. Marty wanted to be with him. He hadn't acted on his feelings for her yet, but in that moment, he truly wanted to take her into his arms and show her just how deeply he felt for her.

"Marty, we need to talk..."

Marty just shook her head. "I don't want to talk..." she said as she gazed at him. "I just want to FEEL."

She raised her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Todd groaned as her tongue slid between his lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lowered her back against the couch as they were kissing.

~*~o~*~

"I love our room," Blair said as Patrick took her hand and lead her over to the fireplace.

"It's beautiful... and it has an excellent view of the cliffs and the Irish Sea," Patrick agreed.

"This place is absolutely amazing."

"I think we should come back here for our honeymoon... after we get married."

"We are getting married?" Blair asked with excitement.

"Yes, as soon as your divorce goes through from Todd, I'd like to get married."

"And then we'll try for another baby?" Blair asked hopefully.

"Blair, I want another baby someday...but you've been through so much, physically and emotionally. I think we should wait until the time is right," Patrick stated.

"But Marty's having your baby..."

"She is... but that wasn't in my plans."

"It wasn't in our plans to lose Brendan either, was it?" Blair reminded sadly.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his embrace in front of the blazing fire. "I can still feel his presense here with us... even though he's gone."

"So can I," Blair responded. "He even followed us to Ireland."

"He'll always be wherever we are... in our hearts," Patrick promised. "He's our son."

Blair lay her head on Patrick's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "I love you, Partrick," she whispered.

"And I love you, too, darlin'... and that's forever."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

"Let's go to bed," Patrick urged Blair. "It's been a very long day."

He took her hand and lead her over to the soft, comfortable bed. "Patrick, I want you to make love to me," Blair said as they crawled into bed together.

"Isn't it too soon?" Patrick asked with a slight frown upon his face.

Blair shook her head as she eased the lines of worry away from Patrick's face with a fingertip. "I'm fine," she assured him. "All I need is you..."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her as their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they kissed hungrily, they worked to remove their clothing. Soon they were naked and entanged in each other's arms. "Blair, I love you," Patrick whispered as he joined their bodies as one.

Blair looked up into the dark eyes of the man she loved. "I'll love you forever," she responded.

~*~o~*~

Todd broke away from the blazing kiss he had just shared with Marty. He stared at her as she lay under the strength of his body. "What is it, Todd?" she asked as she caressed his cheek.

"I don't know if I can..." he murmured.

"I want you to make love to me," she insisted as she tugged at his shirt and tried to pull him back into a kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marty."

"You won't. I want this so much. I want to be with you, Todd," she told him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he questioned.

She nodded her head as she gazed at him lovingly. "Please make love to me," she urged him.

Todd let out his breath in a small hiss as he gave in. He wanted it just as much as she did, but he was cautious considering their past. "Alright. But we'll go upstairs... and we'll make love in the bed."

Marty smiled as he stood up and lifted her into his arms. He carried her up the staircase to his bedroom and placed her in his bed. She snuggled down in the pillows as she inhaled Todd's scent. She noticed Todd hesitating near the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Todd," she said as she reached out for him and took his hand into hers. She lightly tugged on it, coaxing him into bed.

"I need this so much," she assured him.

"I won't hurt you or the baby," he said as he crawled into bed with her.

"I know you won't," she whispered as she placed tender kisses on his neck to soothe him. After a minute or two, Todd began to relax again. Marty started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off his shoulders and began to kiss everywhere her lips could reach.

"Mmmmm..." Todd said in a groan.

Marty's lips trailed over his chest, and gradually down toward the muscles in his stomach. "I want to kiss you everywhere..." she told him. "Let's take off the rest of our clothes."

Todd didn't say anything as he stood up to unfasten his pants. He pulled them down his hips along with his boxers and tossed them aside. He was fully naked as he watched Marty removing her clothes. When only her bra and panties remained, he rejoined her on the bed.

"Baby, you're so beautiful... and I want you so much..." he said softly as he nibbled on her neck.

Marty didn't respond as she wrapped a hand around the steel of his cock, stroking him into a full arousal. Todd let out another groan as he sounded tortured by her tender touch. "Todd, please... I need..." she said as she gave his throbbing flesh a little squeeze.

Todd knew what she needed, so he unclasped her bra and slid her panties down her legs. When she was naked, he began kissing a breast, cupping it in his large hand as he tugged on the nipple with his hungry lips. Marty cried out as she squeezed his erection in response.

"Ohhh God, I am going crazy here!" Todd hissed. He knew he couldn't wait much longer. He had to be inside her... but first he had to make sure she was ready for him.

He slipped a hand between her legs and cupped her mound. His fingers came into contact with her warm honey. He stroked her clit for a moment, making her body arch toward his touch. "I need to be inside you now..." he told her.

As he sat on the bed, he reached for her, pulling her into his lap so she faced him. As he lowered her onto his body, his cock slid into her tight, slick core. Their gazes locked as he lay deeply incased inside her snug feminine channel.

No words were spoken as they began making love. Todd did everything in his power to be gentle, but it was difficult as Marty was so hot and tight and accepting of all of his length. After awhile, they had exploded into ecstasy as Todd's name tore from Marty's lips. He bit her neck as he remained deeply embedded in her center.

"Todd," she whispered once she had regained her breath. "That was so amazing..."

He kissed the rosy love-marks he had made upon her neck. "I didn't hurt you?"

She smiled at him. "No, I loved every second of it," she whispered as he shifted their positions and lay down with her on the bed. "You made me cum so hard."

"I loved that part," Todd said with a smirk. "You got so tight... and you made me cum, too."

"Can we do it again?" she asked him eagerly.

"Later," he chuckled. "After I recover. I just want to hold you awhile..."

He eased her closer in his arms and caressed her hair. Gradually their breathing returned to normal as he cuddled her in his arms. When he looked at her again, he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

~*~o~*~

Patrick and Blair had gone for a walk on the beach in the middle of the night. In the moonlight, Blair was looking for seashells. "Look at this one," she said happily as she showed Patrick a particularly beautiful one she had found. "I am taking it home to Starr."

"She'll love it," Patrick responded with a smile.

Patrick crouched on the sand as he helped Blair gather the shells. Blair wanted a momento of their first time in Ireland and the beach was absolutely beautiful at this time of night. But nothing could match Blair's beauty as she smiled at him in the moonlight.

"I love you, Blair... and despite all that's happened, I know we are going to have a wonderful life together," Patrick told her as he gathered her in his arms.

"Even without Brendan?" she whispered.

"He's in our hearts. He follows us everywhere we are. And he will always be our son," stated Patrick. "I'm going to write a poem for him. Something beautiful. Maybe when you read it, it will help to ease some of your sorrow."

"I just can't believe that Marty is carrying your child."

"I really can't believe it either... but it doesn't change anything with you and me. You're the woman I love. You mean the world to me."

Blair wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's not going to be easy for us to go on without our son."

"We'll find a way," he promised her. "Because we have each other."

~*~o~*~

When Marty woke up the next morning she was entangled in Todd's embrace. He was wide awake, gazing at her in wonder. "Did it really happen? Are we back together?" she asked him.

"It happened. We're back together in every sense of the word," Todd said as he lightly caressed the silken flesh of her arm.

"I am sorry I fell asleep on you last night. Making love made me very content and sleepy."

"I loved holding you while you slept. I never want to spend another night without you in my arms," Todd told her. "Marty, will you move in with me? I want us to be a couple."

"I want that, too," Marty assured him. "Yes, I will move in with you... but there's only one thing..."

"What is it, babe?"

"What about the baby? How do you really feel... considering this is Patrick's child?"

Todd placed a gentle hand over Marty's flat stomach. "This baby is yours. And I love you. I am going to care for this baby as though it were mine, too," he stated. "For the baby's sake and yours, I will do my best to stay out of Thornhart's way. All I want is to see you happy, Marty. And I never want to lose you again."

"I never want to lose you either," she said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was so happy that he was accepting of the baby.

"There's only one thing..." Todd murmured as he lightly traced the flesh of her lower abdomen. "I wish this baby were mine..."

Tears filled up Marty's eyes as she didn't say the words that came to her. *I too wish this baby was yours,* she was thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

When complications arose with Marty's pregnancy, Todd stayed right by her side. "Todd, I don't want anything to happen to this baby," Marty spoke to him tearfully.

"Everything's going to be alright, Marty," Todd promised as he held her hand.

"Todd's right, Marty," Larry reassured her. "This baby is just being stubborn. He or she wanted to be breech, so we'll do a c-section. You and the baby are going to be fine."

Just then Patrick and Blair had arrived at the hospital and Patrick looked absolutely frantic. "We got your call. What's going on?" Patrick asked as he rushed to Marty's side.

"The baby went into distress... so we are doing a c-section," Larry explained. "We are taking Marty into the operating room right now."

"I want to go in with Marty," Patrick spoke up.

"No, I am going in with her," Todd disagreed.

"Marty, I'm afraid it's up to you. Only one person can go into the operating room with you," Larry explained.

"Todd," Marty said as she squeezed his hand. "I need Todd."

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Larry apologized as they started wheeling Marty away into the operating room.

Patrick had no other choice but to stay behind with Blair in the waiting room. "I should be in there..." he spoke as he hugged Blair. "It's my baby."

Blair wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He kissed the top of her head as they comforted each other. "It will be alright, Patrick," she tried to soothe him.

"I hope so. I can't lose another child," he said sadly.

~*~o~*~

Marty lay on the operating table as Dr. Larry and the other medical staff preformed her c-section. She felt some tugging and pulling, but no real pain. "Todd, do you see the baby?" she asked him quietly.

"I'm afraid to look," Todd responded as he was feeling a little woozy. He held Marty's hand as he anxiously awaited the baby's cry. In a few moments, he heard what he had been waiting for- the loud, healthy cry of a newborn.

"Marty, you have a little girl," Larry announced.

Tears of happiness shone in Marty's eyes as she looked at Todd. "It's a girl," Marty said happily, so relieved to hear her baby's cry.

Todd kissed Marty's hand as a nurse brought the baby over to Todd and Marty. "She's so beautiful," Marty spoke, seeing that her little girl had bunches of thick dark hair.

In that moment, the baby opened her eyes and looked directly at Todd. "She has your eyes," Todd said in amazement when he noticed that her eyes were the same shade of dark-blue as Marty's.

"She's perfect," Marty said as the nurse brought the baby closer so Marty could kiss her little cheek.

"Todd, will you please take her out so that Patrick could see her?" Marty asked him.

Todd hesitated. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't refuse Marty's request. Not when she looked at him with so much hope in her eyes. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

The nurse placed the newborn into Todd's arms as he looked down at her sweet little face. She wasn't his daughter- not his flesh and blood- but he already loved her so much. She was a part of Marty, the woman whom he loved. He vowed to love her and protect her just like his own.

"Hello there, little sweetheart," he said to the little girl as he cuddled her close.

Then he looked at Marty before he left the operating room. "What's her name?" he questioned. "You know they're going to ask."

"Her name is Elizabeth Caitlyn Thornhart," Marty told him.

Todd nodded. He loved the name... except for the "Thornhart" part, but there was nothing he could do about that. Elizabeth was Thornhart's baby, not his. Struggling against the lump that had formed in his throat, Todd walked out of the operating room as he carried the baby in his arms.

The minute he stepped into the waiting room, he was bombarded by a concerned Patrick and Blair. Patrick's eyes fell upon the child in Todd's arms. "Is that...?" he asked.

"Yes. This is Elizabeth," Todd stated. "Elizabeth Caitlyn... Thornhart."

"My daughter..." Patrick spoke as he reached out for the baby. He smiled as he took the tiny bundle into his arms.

"How's Marty?" Patrick asked when he finally looked up from the serene face of his infant daughter.

"She's okay. They're sewing her up right now."

Todd wanted to yell and scream at Thornhart, but in that moment he didn't have anything at all he could sling at the other man. All he wanted was to get back to Marty as he saw the tears filling up Patrick's eyes. "Look... I better take her back in to Marty now," Todd said as he reached out for the child.

Patrick gently kissed the baby's tiny dark head, then gently gave the baby back to Todd. "Take good care of her... and Marty," Patrick said in a voice that shook with emotion.

"I will," Todd swore as he cradled the baby against his chest. Todd then turned on his heel and returned to the operating room.

~*~o~*~

Patrick didn't say a word as he watched Todd walking away. Blair came up and placed her hand upon his arm. "Are you alright?" she asked him quietly.

"I'll be fine. I just don't want to intrude on Marty... and what she has with Todd," Patrick said as he turned his gaze onto Blair. "Why don't we go home? We'll give Marty some time to recover from the c-section... then we'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright," Blair said as huge tears filled up her eyes. Quietly, they started to fall.

"Blair, what it is it? What's wrong?" Patrick asked he lightly stroked her cheek.

"I'm scared," she spoke in half-sob.

"Of what?" he asked as he gazed into her amber eyes.

When Blair didn't respond, he was sure she was thinking of Brendan. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her, but Blair pushed him away. She started running from him. She disappeared down a corridor and headed toward the stairwell. With a concerned look on his face, Patrick went after her.

"Blair, come back!" he cried out.

Finally he caught up with her at the top of the stairs and pulled her into his arms. "Blair, what is it?" he asked. "What has you so upset?"

"Please talk to me," he encouraged.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"What?" he said in a gasp.

"It's true. I just found out I'm pregnant... and I'm scared I am going to lose another child."

Patrick held her in his arms as her tears fell. Tenderly he tried to soothe her. "Blair, what happened to our son was a freak accident. Everything will go well this time. I'll see to it," Patrick promised.

Looking into his eyes, Blair knew he meant it. "Just once, something is going to go right for us," she said to him through her tears.

"I promise it," said Patrick. "You just have to believe."

THE END


End file.
